Half immortals
by XxAnimeLovers96xX
Summary: Kaito was chosen to save his world and his camp along with his enemy, love interest and his best friend in a search for a girl who have the abilities to do so. Will he able to find her? And who is she? She isn't the person she turned out be? Why is she making him feeling different? Will his love towards Rin change? Read to find out. Owo May have m rated part in the later part.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter

"You're going to be okay. Trust me." My buddy, Len smacked my shoulder lightly.

Here I am standing in front of the house of doom. Well that's what the others called it. I swallowed my saliva as my heart rate starts to speed up. Is this going to be my end? I was called here by the camp director, Mr Fredrick and I am pretty sure he hates me to the guts. I wonder what wrong did I did this time. I move towards the door and knocked on it lightly hoping that by chance that he did not hear that. My hope are dashed when the door was opened and there he appeared in front me with his look of uncertain. Mr Fredrick is feeling uncertain? Wow, and here I thought he actually have no feelings at all.

"Uh, you called me here." I gulped.

"Right. Come in Kaito."

For the first time, he actually get my name right. I walked slowly to the sofa and sat there waiting for my doom to come. He grabbed a seat from the storeroom and placed it right in front of me. This is going to get really nasty now.

"Gakupo?"

Gakupo appeared in the hallway with his signature smirk on his face. What is he doing here? Whatever this is, I have the feeling that it will be get even more worse by now.

"I am sure that you have heard of the danger that the camp is suffering right now. The barrier that is protecting the human world and our camp is broken. Any creatures that the rebellions send us could crush this camp into pieces and all of us will die including you." He point his index finger to me.

Before all of you get all confused, I will explain of this crap that I have been suffering to you. This camp is called the forbidden camp. A home for all creatures that supposedly not human. I myself isn't one. I am a vampire and a human or a specific term half vampire. I have been sent here since I was five. This camp is where all creatures who decided to stay here on Earth instead of following the vampire queen to our created world. Rebellions is a group of vampires who stay in the created world but decided to go against the Queen. Soon after she died, her two adopted daughters took over the worlds. Rebellions have decided that the Queen is not good enough for us so they decided to defy the Queens. Now that they are here on Earth, all of our lives are in danger. After all, they have grew stronger and now the first thing that is in their way to rule the worlds is the human world.

Back to the reality...

" So I have chosen you to follow Gakupo on a quest to find the past seeker. You will aid him in every way and make sure you bring her here. She is the key to all our problems."

"Past seeker?" I raised my eyebrows.

" Yes mate. You really need take your history seriously. Look at what you have become, scattered-brain." Gakupo grins.

I could feel my hands shaking with anger. This guy seriously gets on my nerve this time. Obviously, I know the past seeker. I may not be clever but at least I gets a D for it. Past seeker is the only person who can see the past and brings anything from the past into the future. But I thought that person was dead.

"But the past seeker is dead and even if he or she is alive, how are we supposed to find that person?"

"First thing, the past seeker is a girl and she's definitely not dead. Secondly, we have the map to find her. All we need is the blood of every creatures. So I will really appreciates it if your smelly wolf friend would come." He grins again.

How I wished I could really wipe that grins off his face and killed him right then. After the long talk about the quest with Mr Fredrick, we have decided to start the quest tomorrow. Looks like my life are numbered now. The knock on the door woke me up from depression from all of this bullshit. Len hugged me and muttered some weird charms. He has finally went nuts officially.

"This is going to be fun. We are finally going on a quest. We have been waiting for this, Kaito!"

"Yeah! Fun!" I screamed sarcastically.

"Hey look at the bright side. Rin is going for this quest. After all she's witch." He smiled.

Maybe he's right. I am going to have a chance with Rin if I take this quest or this is going to be one dreadful quest and I probably be dead by the end of this quest. Whatever this is, I have to save this camp from its destruction even if it means that I have to find a girl that we have a low chance of finding.

Thanks for reading I guess.. Sorry if I make any mistakes.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up you fool! We are going to be late if we are not moving now!" I grabbed Len legs and dragged him down the bed.

It has been the same routine everyday. He probably will not even wake up if there's nobody bother to even wake him. I take his blanket from his bed and wrapped it around his face to prevent him from breathing and soon enough he has starts choking for air.

"Damn you Kaito! This in the freaking morning?" He stood and brushed the invisible dirt on his pants. He really have the tendency of being late at a very important day.

I smirks and shrugged. Today mark the beginnings of the journey of finding the past seeker and I am not going to start the day by coming late. Who knows what else Gakupo have in his sleeves. I really can't just leave that guy alone for a freaking second and he has already starts spreading some untrue gossips around the camp about me. I still cannot erase the last time he did that. I remembered running around the camp chasing by some girls half naked when he told everyone that I would come at the girls toilet at night to peep at the girls bathing. He knew that I would prefer to bathe alone at night without anyone around. He is an a complete asshole.

"Well! Well! Looks at who has finally show up?" He winked.

"Try not be late next time," Rin look directly at me and Len.

"Shut up Rin!" Len starts shouting back at his twin sister and soon the well-known glaring competition has began.

I gather all the stuff that I need including some weapons to protect myself. After all, this is the first time that I am entering the outside world after staying in the camp for more than 10 years. Few minutes later, Gakupo starts to lead the five of us across the forests and finally out of the forest to the unknown world to all of us, Human World. He took out the famous map that was given to him by Mr Fredrick and opened it. I wonder how are we supposed to know where is she in this whole load of big place.

"I supposed you have a plan?" I asked Gakupo who trying his best reading the map.

"I always have a plan, scattered-brain," He smirks.

I knew I shouldn't have ask that question. It will never goes well. Hell yeah it never did. After the moment of awkward silence and glaring moments, Meiko has finally decided to speak up.

"This is the time we have to donate a drop of our blood to the sacred map right?" She raised her eyebrows.

Different types of blood from different creatures are needed to find the past seeker exact place since we all have no clue of what kind of creature is nodded and soon he starts to prick his finger. He let a drop of his blood splattered onto the sacred map and soon everyone starts to follow. This is not going to be good. I am surrounded with blood. Gumi hands me a needle and smile. As expected from someone with an angel blood. Everyone was looking anxiously at me, waiting for me to prick my finger and get this done over with. I breathe in hard and closed my eyes. I poke my finger using the needle and soon the blood starts dripping onto the sacred map. The golden arrow points to the town area. Well looks like we have this easy I think.

"Hey Kaito. I'm sorry about this morning. I have a very bad morning so yeah,"Rin blushed profusely.

Damn she's hot. Well everyone in the camp wants to have her icluding me. Man, who doesn't. Imagine those slim legs of hers wrapped around your waist moaning your name. Such a turn on.

"Nah it's fine. Everyone has a bad morning," I smiled.

Soon all of us has reach the town area. Gakupo has assign us into pairs to explore the area and to find any suspects for being a past seeker. The only thing we knew is that she has this pairs of inhuman eyes and she has this presence that shouts out 'I am not human.' Well every Creatures have that presence and so is she. Len was assign with Meiko while me with Rin. Really Gakupo just can't let me have a peaceful life. My heart skip a beat as Rin make through the crowd and walks towards me and smiled. That smile that could make any guys dropped to their knees.

"Looks like we are in this together."She smiled again.

Man,if she keep this on, i may not be able to keep my hands to myself. I nodded and lead the way to the right side of the town area. Okay! A inhuman eyes and inhuman presence. Where could this kind of person hang out at? Rin wrapped her around my arms and pulled me towards her. My breath stopped as i looked directly into her eyes.

"I sense something abnormal there." She points towards the pond area and smirks probably because she realizes the affects she had on me.

"Okay let's go."

Rin pov

"I sense something abnormal there." I points towards the pond area and smirks.

I could see how he reacts to being too close to me. He look so flushed and blushed a little.

"Okay let's go."

I really want to push him into my bed now but that just have to wait. Seeing him react like them make him look so cute and adorable. I knew he has a crush on me like the moment he enter the camp. Everyone knew about it too. I guess he was too naive to actually realise that. Once we reached the pond area, I could see an old woman feeding some bread to the fishes there. The past seeker is an old woman. Nah, i don't think so.  
Kaito turns around and show me the look of confusion probably thinking the same way as me.

"Excuse me. I am so sorry. Can i ask you something?" I smiled at his politeness.

"Sure young man." The old woman grins at him.

"I just wanted to ask you if you are a past seeker?" He looks uncertain as he grabbed his bags tightly.

I took his hands and hold it tightly. He turned around confused but then he nodded after i assure him that nothing is wrong.

"Well..."The old woman says.

Me: Phew that was close.

Kiteria: Well at least it went well.

Me: Enjoy. I hope this chapter did not disappoint any of you. Do review and follow

Well for those who are confused:

Kaito- Vampire

Gakupo- Devil

Len- Werewolf

Rin- Witch

Meiko- Demon

Gumi- Angel


End file.
